Challenging the Potions Master
by DragonG
Summary: He saw golden hair and fair skin, luminous in the moonlight… Only one boy reflected celestial light this way… Draco? He was facing the wall but Snape could tell it was him. No other boy looked like him..." Slash, DracoHarry, SeverusDraco pairings
1. Default Chapter

"Not even the ingredients! They don't even know the ingredients!"  
  
A cloud of tests whirled through the air like feathers, covering the floor in a white layer of P's and D's and his whole body collapsed onto his desk when the last piece of paper touched the ground. After reading all this rubbish it was a miracle his brain was still functioning! Those damn kids! This time, Snape was really angry. This was an awful start for a terrible week!  
  
Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even his favourite Slytherins had failed him! After a little misfortunate incident (Weasley had blown up everything within a 10 ft radius!) he had decided to test them before any dangerous potions making. Writing down a list of ingredients couldn't cause any damage, right? But he had been wrong. It could cause him a nervous breakdown! Hadn't anyone been listening to what he had said during class? They had all been lousy... Except, of course, the Granger girl. But she didn't count! It was Draco Malfoy he was thinking of right now... If only he had tried a little harder! He would have granted him with an O easily, even if he didn't deserve it. But no! He hadn't even made an effort. The little brat hadn't even listened during lessons. He was as bad as the rest.  
  
He tried to sit more comfortably in his chair and calm down, staring at Draco's test, the only one that had remained on his desk. Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy... Snape had promised his father that he would look after him. And he had always favoured Draco, not because he was trying to keep his promise, but because he was so fond of the spoiled little wizard. Somehow he admired and envied all the negative aspects of his personality. His vanity, his fake upper-class manners... even his impudence! But Draco hadn't appreciated his efforts to help him. Butterflies' wings? Butterflies' wings in an invisibility potion? What an outrage!  
  
He stood up feeling his head was ready to explode. He couldn't control his nerves anymore! Oh, he had to go out for a while. He had to relax because every second he remained here he kept thinking about their tests and their results and... all the rubbish he had been reading. He stared at the door. He had always hated public places and fresh air, and so he usually confined himself to his dark study and had always found peace of mind there. But now he really needed to get out!  
  
His wand moved up. He had barely finished hissing a brief spell when everything had ordered itself in a second. The tests gathered on his desk, forming a perfect pack and the spilled red ink slipped unresistingly back inside the bottle... He pushed open his office door, hoping it would hit somebody (unfortunately it didn't) and got out.  
  
Thank god it was late! The yellow light from the blazing torches followed him now, as he walked through the hallways. Yes, these were his favourite moments. Not a soul to disturb him. Just him and his thoughts and nothingness...  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Huh?" he snapped.  
  
It was only Filch... And he was quite surprised with Snape's alarmed expression.  
  
"Oh, I didn't see you!" Snape tried to explain his surprise, "I thought you were a student!"  
  
Filch grinned. "A student, huh? I am glad someone shares my feelings about those little devils!"  
  
"Ah, well! Can't make them disappear, right?" murmured the Potions master.  
  
Filch didn't answer, but his face betrayed how much he enjoyed this idea. Snape had offered him some food for thought... He would probably return to his little office now, thinking it over and over again!  
  
"Thank you, Professor... Goodnight."  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
But Filch didn't seem to hear him any more... He was murmuring to himself now, unspeakable torturing methods, in all probability.  
  
Whatever... he didn't much care for him. Filch wasn't great company anyway... He continued wandering around the great stone hallways enjoying the silence, but it seemed that someone was really determined to ruin his night. The general silence made certain sounds seem louder than they actually were. A door slammed shut somewhere close by... He was sure he had heard a door! And the sound came from the library! What now? It just couldn't have been any teachers. Not this late anyway. The Potions master suspected something was wrong.  
  
He did want to let it go, for once, but his curiosity overpowered him. Strange noises in the middle of the night had always been bad news at Hogwarts... He moved carefully, making no noise at all and cautiously pushed the library door. He could smell fire; fire coming from a torch. Someone was there! His sight caught a faint light coming from the depth of the library hallways... Students, of course! But what were they doing in the library so late at night? Not studying! After all the crap he had been reading all afternoon, he was positive about that one... Hmmm... they must be up to something. Snape approached the faint light silently; he didn't want to be heard after all... And then the light went out, but everything remained visible, covered in faint moonlight. And then he saw him...  
  
He saw golden hair and fair skin, luminous in the moonlight... Only one boy reflected celestial light this way... Draco? He was facing the wall but Snape could tell it was him. No other boy looked like him. And he was... wearing nothing but his trousers? But there was someone else there too, hidden behind him. And only when they moved did he manage to make out a shadow with messy dark hair. It was a boy. The Potter boy! Harry Potter?  
  
Snape's eyes widened... Was he hallucinating? Draco and Harry, together? What were they doing, anyway? But the answer was right in front of him. They were... hugging! They were... lovers? No, this was ludicrous! Unbelievable! But then, how could he explain it? Draco was really standing there and Potter did hug him! They were real! He covered his mouth with his hand, Oh, no! Lucius would kill him! How had he let that happen?  
  
Draco, his pet student... Only, as he noticed now, he didn't seem like a young boy at all! The masculine line of his shoulders drew his attention... A nicely shaped young body, reaching adulthood... But what was he doing, anyway? He was looking at young Malfoy! He had to stop looking! But he couldn't...  
  
They were kissing now, passionately. Two warm young bodies, sweating over their tender touch, totally unaware of his presence... Bodies, breaths and hands became a misty dream before his puzzled sight and he began to feel dizzy, unable to breathe any more... They were so close, but it was hard now to tell one from the other... And he was standing there, watching, still and silent as a statue, a shadow. He had to stop them, stop them from doing that! That was abominable!  
  
Harry kneeled before young Malfoy. His hands moved on Draco's legs and, in spite of the distance, Snape could see straight into his green eyes. He saw provocation... Draco's hand moved softly through Harry's messy hair and he leaned on him, covering his body with his shadow. A powerful force was now holding the Potions master. It wasn't magic, but heat! It was the distant sense of tender kisses... His shivering hands searched for the wall, touched it and felt the coldness... He had to back on something solid, or he would fall down, for his legs barely held him any more... His mouth opened, but nothing came out. His mind searched for a threat, a spell... Nothing useful came to his mind. He felt paralysed, unable to withdraw his very glance. Weakness... His hand moved up, to his chest. He could hear his heartbeat clearly now, loud as a beating drum, sense it on his fingers and he was sweating! What was happening to him? His ears caught Draco's sigh, calling Harry and he bit his lips. His hands sank underneath his robes, grabbing his shoulders, trying to get a grip on his paranoia. His mouth, still dry, closed at last and he gulped down his remaining saliva. It seemed ages before he dared to breathe again, afraid that they would sense his presence.  
  
But then his skin, bare against his touch, stopped shivering and he took some deep breaths... He looked down on the floor to keep his mind occupied with something... anything else! Anything but this excruciating sight! So, Draco and Harry, lovers... OK, he had to calm down now and think! Think! What if Lucius found out? No, he wouldn't! Who would tell him? Apparently nobody else knew! It would be a disaster for Draco as well. He couldn't even imagine what Lucius would do to his son... Nobody must know! Not a soul!  
  
He looked at them again. Somehow, clearing everything in his mind had eased him. Overcoming his initial surprise made him appreciate what was happening in front of him. And he even dared to believe that... maybe... this wasn't as hideous as it had seemed to be at first. It was actually quite... beautiful! And he did wish to go on staring at Draco! Somehow, he couldn't withdraw his glance from the beautiful boy! What the hell, Snape deserved this! Being Draco's mentor all these years... And so, he made himself more comfortable on the wall...  
  
Snape continued staring, feeling much more excited now. He was beginning to enjoy the scene and he could even admit it! In spite of the distance he could see every little detail. He couldn't have been more grateful for the bright moon, offering him its generous light tonight! He almost felt their rhythm. Their heat reached him... And as they continued kissing and touching, he decided to steal some of their pleasure, imitate their movements... His fingers moved up and down his body, feeling the firmness of his chest. His fingers moved up and down his chest, feeling its firmness. And when Draco finally surrendered to Harry's soft lips, Snape's hands moved south. But his hands were a man's hands and they could not compare to the silky touch of a boy. And so, he did not dare to ease the fire between his legs. He needed a boy's touch on his body now, hell, he deserved it! He wanted Draco! Yes, the mere idea of him touching his body was so pleasant! He wanted Draco to caress him. He needed to feel his touch and taste his lips. He had every right after all! It was Harry who didn't! Harry was violating his property with his hands... Harry had no business there, on Draco's body! Snape wanted to kick him away, take his place... He gnashed his teeth and his rising anger turned him on! He had to do something; he could not go on staring for ever!  
  
But something stopped him. Draco had now surrendered to his ecstasy and Snape was thrilled to watch his face, filled with pleasure. His crystal eyes twinkled like a candle's light as he sighed under Harry's tender touch. No, he would wait... He couldn't deprive his beloved Draco of this delight... Somehow, Draco's pleasure was so precious to him... Harry was being so careful with Draco, so soft. "Yes, offer him everything you have, Potter! I want to see what you can do; I want to learn your tactics, my most fearsome rival! I must know your secrets. I must find a way to take him from your arms. Find a way to lure him into mine... But then, how could he win through against Draco's youthful taste? He had to be better than Potter, offer Draco something incomparable! A man's touch, a harder kiss and a grown-up's skills. These were his weapons now. Maybe Draco needed something firmer now, exactly as he himself needed something tender. Maybe, just maybe, they could complete each other! He would only have to face the Potter boy. He would fight on the battlefield of his desire until Draco's body was conquered. And so he decided to fight; and fight hard.  
  
They were so lost to the world that they didn't see him coming. It was Harry who noticed Snape's shadow spreading on the floor like a dark threat and dashed back, like a scared animal. His frightened eyes betrayed his surprise, his shock... He hid in the shadows, trying to cover himself with some scattered pieces of clothing. But Draco remained there, still unaware of Snape's presence, lost in his pleasure, but as his dreamy eyes continued looking high above, he faced Snape's strict eyes examining him. And in this position he froze in astonishment... Quite pleased with himself, Snape waited a minute to enjoy his effect on them...  
  
And then he decided to break the silence. 


	2. 2nd chapter

"Well, well, well... So that's what you have been doing in your spare time! I'm amazed! I didn't know Slytherin and Gryffindor were getting along so well..." hissed Snape.  
  
Harry grabbed his shirt and used it to covered Draco's body. Draco was still sitting on the ground, frozen at the sight of Snape's sudden appearance. The Potions master was standing over him like a falcon, ready to finish him of. And Draco had barely heard his words. As if he had just woken up, he hardly realized what was happening around him. Harry had maintained his composure though; he put on his clothes as fast as he could, though his hands were still trembling. And only when he was finished did he dare to look into Snape's eyes. And he could see that the Potions Master was pleased. He was pleased he had caught them making love...  
  
"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" murmured Harry.  
  
Snape hadn't expected that. He wanted Harry in shock, speechless. And now he was supposed to explain what he was doing there?  
  
"This is none of your business, Potter. It is you who should find an explanation for this..."  
  
Snape pronounced the word with such repulsion... and Harry started getting angry. Why did they have to explain anyway? He saw Draco's eyes fixed on him, begging him to do something, anything.  
  
"Well, what does it look like? Draco and I are not children anymore. I don't think we have to explain anything, not to you, not to anybody!" he answered back to the Potions master, who, clearly, wasn't used to be spoken to in such disrespect...  
  
"Silence! Impudent boy! I shall inform your relatives at once! They should know what their nephew is doing in his... spare time."  
  
"So?"  
  
The boy had turned rebellious. Yes, Potter was very angry. After all, Severus had spoiled their night... He could see the sparkle in his eyes now, burning. The passion had been replaced by vexation. His threat was a joke, really... Why would Harry be concerned about a letter to the Dursleys? They didn't care... Harry's eyes were provoking him... it appeared that the boy had never heard of any rules about making out in the library. And he hadn't even tried to make a deal with the Potions Master, not that he would have accepted such a deal. But Potter hadn't even tried... Even Draco had pulled himself together and was watching their argument now. But not without a certain concern... Harry was being protective. He was being too protective. And angry and foolish. Yes, the Dursleys didn't care, but Lucius did!  
  
He turned to Draco, as if he had forgotten all about Harry. "Well, that goes for you too, Draco! I have to report this incident to your family, too."  
  
A boy, tied up, helpless before Lucius menace. This vivid image appeared like a flash in front of Harry's eyes. Snape couldn't have threatened him in a worse way than threatening to destroy his lover. Telling Lucius would be the end of him! It was obvious that Snape was enjoying this very much... Harry could see the wickedness in his glance. Snape had fought him. And what a brief fight it had been. The Potions master had beaten him so easily and Harry felt so weak. "Stupid!" he was cursing himself now. Snape was punishing him for his lack of respect. Harry lowered his glance... prepared to do anything! Even beg Snape, for Draco's sake. He couldn't allow him to tell Lucius...  
  
"Please, I didn't mean that..."  
  
"Oh, but I believe you did. But then, it really doesn't matter! I am obliged to inform Draco's father. It is in his best interest..."  
  
He stood there enjoying the sight. The sight of Potter with his head bent; trying to find a way to correct his mistake. But then, the sight of Draco, still on the ground, staring at him, almost about to cry... This sight made him melt...  
  
Yes, he had them now. But this didn't feel right. He hadn't meant for it to turn out that way. He wanted Draco to feel affection for him. He didn't want to cause tears and sorrow. Or worse, hatred. But it was sorrow he was giving him now, sorrow and fear. This was so wrong... And then Snape didn't see Harry anymore; he didn't see anything else, only Draco. The tear forming in the corners of Draco's eyes. His eyes followed it and he forgot about everything else. Suddenly his hand had a will of its own. It moved towards Draco's cheek and it touched the tear; it stopped it. And his fingers touched Draco's skin, still warm.  
  
Draco saw him, he saw his hand moving. If Snape had slapped him, he would have been less surprised. But his hand felt so nice on his skin. And he didn't move. He let Snape's hand slip over his face, just feeling it. A man's hand. Strength, power. And then desire. He was sure he saw desire in Snape's eyes. The severe glance of the Potions master melted away, to reveal his craving for him. Draco was not blind. Snape's desire was so obvious...  
  
But then Harry was not blind either. He saw Snape touching his lover and then he saw Draco's hand slightly stroking the professor's fingers. Silence followed, and Harry realised there was something going on here, right in front of his eyes and, yet so far away from him; they seemed to have forgotten he was still standing here! The Potions master was acting as if he had been hypnotized but suddenly he realized what he had done and he withdrew his hand. It was Draco however who gave him a most stimulating glance. Every doubt Harry had ever had about Draco, everything he had ever heard about the Death Eaters and their perversion came to life.  
  
"Harry, please leave." Draco's voice was still warm, but this was a clear order.  
  
"What? But I can't, I mean..."  
  
"Harry, leave."  
  
Harry was surprised by the insistence in Draco's voice. He was going to protest even more but Draco's eyes stopped him. He had messed up after all. There was no way to correct it, he knew that, and he had failed Draco. He had been totally defeated... And Draco seemed to know something he didn't. What if those two had been lovers in the past? Draco had always been enigmatic, but Harry would have never expected that...  
  
He didn't move at first. But they didn't seem to care. Draco's eyes were still set on Snape, who seemed to have forgotten all about Harry. And when Draco's hand moved over the professor's body, Harry left to save himself from this torturous sight. He left the library, trying to persuade himself that Draco was satisfying Snape's fantasies in order to obtain his silence.  
  
Snape let Draco's fingers slip over his black cloak. He still couldn't believe it had been so easy. His initial plan must have been very smart after all. Was Draco determined to make a deal? But he seemed to enjoy what he was doing. And though the Potions master faced him with hesitation at the beginning, he started to believe that it was real desire he saw in Draco's eyes. Yes, Potter wasn't there any more, not in the room, not in Draco's thoughts. He knew that. It was his face Draco's eyes were reflecting now and Snape couldn't ask for anything else...  
  
Snape was determined not to scare him in any way or force Draco into anything. He couldn't help feeling very grateful that Draco was offering himself to him. Everything would be done the way Draco wanted. His body was suddenly too close and its warmth was stimulating. Snape's hands held Draco's head and his lips caressed the boy's mouth. He had decided to treat him with a man's impetus, but now it was impossible for him to be anything but affectionate. The kiss lasted long, but the Potions master wished it had last longer. Draco's sweet taste remained on his tongue and Snape tried to preserve it by constantly returning to the boy's lips. They kissed and touched and even though not another word was spoken, Snape could see that Draco was willing to offer him everything he longed for. The silence was only interrupted by Draco's sigh as Snape showed him what a skilled lover could do. He tasted Draco as if he was rare wine in a crystal goblet. He took slow, tiny sips at the beginning, enjoying Draco's lovely flavour and then, when his lungs were full of Draco's essence, he finally offered him all the rush and passion he was hiding inside; and sealed it with a last tender kiss.  
  
The Potions master fell asleep in Draco's soft embrace. He was feeling safe there, like in the arms of an angel. Draco didn't speak; he had been silent since he addressed Harry. But his whole body had been devoted to Snape's pleasure all this time. And now he continued offering him his warmth generously. Snape could still feel Draco's eyes set on him and his soft breath caressing his skin. And he felt at peace with himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. But it didn't matter any more. He was with him now and that was all he wanted, all he had ever wished for. He knew that now. And he fell asleep with this sweet knowledge in his head and thoughts that the he had forgotten even existed...  
  
When he woke up, his glance wandered around. It was still dark and the night would conceal them for a few more hours. Draco was still lying there, by his side, but he had his hands withdrawn.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Severus was almost astonished by the tone of his own voice. It was so warm and affectionate. Draco's effect on him... But how could he still call him that? "Professor"... As if they weren't lovers now. He was still in his arms, sharing the same warmth, the taste of each other.  
  
"You have raped me."  
  
"What?" Snape said in shock, hit by Draco's words. "What?..."  
  
"You are my teacher, and you run my house! I had to give in. That is raping me! You forced me into this..."  
  
Snape continued staring at him, trying to make out whether he was just joking or not. He was puzzled as if he had barely even woken up. But Draco looked so serious...  
  
"But you wanted this too. I know you did!"  
  
But Draco was all silent now. He didn't have to say anything else after all, the way he was looking at Snape now was enough. He wasn't joking at all... And only then Snape realized what he had done. He had slept with a student, the son of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
When Draco spoke, it was only to make things worse. "I wonder what my father will think, when he finds out... Oh, even worse, what Dumbledore will do once he hears about it! A teacher forcing his students to have sex with him..."  
  
Draco was so cynical... No, he wasn't a victim after all. He had planned this. It had all been a lie, he had been pretending from the start. And now he could blackmail the Potions Master.  
  
"You little... snake!" was all Snape could say. Draco had trapped him. He was holding him now. His position, his life, was depending on his will... Snape couldn't' keep his temper... He was too angry to try and make a deal with Draco. He grabbed his clothes and rushed out of the library. Draco's voice faded behind him.  
  
"It is OK, Professor, nobody has to know..."  
  
He stayed in his study for hours. And then the school started waking up. The morning brought him horrible anguish. He was afraid of what the new day would have in store for him. He was afraid to face Dumbledore; he couldn't even imagine what he would tell him. And Lucius! And Potter would be laughing at him, and Draco, too. Everybody would. For he had been a total fool...  
  
He decided to act normal. There was no point in losing his remaining decency. And when he got to the dungeon, he didn't even look around. The whole lesson came out of his mouth sounding so naturally. He was working like a machine, trying to forget that Draco was in his class, that he was staring at him... He was sure he wouldn't let it be. He could almost hear Draco's ironic voice in his ears "I am now acquainted with everything you hide behind those robes, Professor. I can prove you used me. I can prove you raped me!"  
  
The class was over and Snape felt him coming up to his desk. That was the end then.  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
Yes, it was him, facing him with his icy grey eyes... Could he be mad at him? What if he had decided to blackmail him? He had "forced" him into this after all!  
  
"Yes, Draco?" his voice sounded deep and cold as always. But although he felt betrayed he realized that he couldn't hate him. How could he? He still loved him. Since yesterday, since forever... It was too young a sentiment to just go away. And he felt weak in front of his object of desire, this young boy who held the key to his joy. Yes, he needed to hate him, but couldn't.  
  
Snape had tried to appear in front of him as a man of power, dazzle Draco with his position, his experience. But Draco had proven to be too clever to be blinded by such things. He possessed the Potions Master now. He had the power to destroy him... What would be worse? Telling Dumbledore, or being deprived of this forbidden fruit, the sweetest of all... Snape knew which one was the worst punishment, and he could only curse himself for his weakness... He had lost Draco because he had been careless and foolish. But then Draco's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Your... lesson has been very enlightening! But I still have some questions! I was wondering if we could get together some time! I need you to explain some things to me..."  
  
Had he heard this right? Draco smiled at him for the first time. He looked calm and so arrogant. But he still gave him a smile. An innocent and sincere smile, in front of everyone. The perfect little hypocrite... Draco knew that he had the situation under control now... And he was showing off his power over him in front of everyone!  
  
"Of course, Malfoy! Any time..." murmured Snape, trying to sound indifferent and cold, maybe even annoyed, but a slight tremble in his voice betrayed his craving. It was hard to control himself in front of his object of desire.  
  
"Hey, does anybody else want to learn about potion preservatives?" Draco's suggestion was open to the whole class. But nobody seemed eager to spend their afternoon listening to the Potions master... A murmur of silent excuses was heard from every direction and Snape had never cared less for his students' unwillingness to attend his lesson.  
  
"Potion preservatives!" Draco was holding him now. Under his charm, under his power... And he was playing with him and he was tormenting him with his words. Snape had been wrong. It wasn't powerful people Draco desired after all... It was power he loved, power over people, dominance over his lovers. Just like Lucius! Draco gave him his secret smile again and Snape knew it was only for him; a generous present to his lover, his property. It was a deal then. Draco turned his back on him and left the dungeon with the rest of the class. Snape could only guess that the boy was going to meet Potter. Would Harry ever approve of Draco's new toy? Like he had any other option...  
  
And then Snape realized something about himself. He just loved being under Draco's power...  
  
This was going to be a great week after all.  
  
Fin- 


End file.
